Propagating genes
by DontBeAZombie
Summary: Mistoffelees is forced into a marriage with the elderly Jellicle leader in the hopes of conceiving one last litter before his end time. Mistoffelees keeps his own secrets hidden, how will his new mate react when they are revealed. Warning: Mpreg, Arranged marriage, Slash, None-con, Birth, Evil Old Deautoronomy, Large age gap, Violence, Harsh language.


Summary: Mistoffelees is forced into a marriage with the elderly Jellicle leader in the hopes of conceiving one last litter before his end time. Mistoffelees keeps his own secrets hidden, how will his new mate react when they are revealed.

Warnings: Mpreg, Arranged marriage, Slash, None-con, Graphic birth, Evil Old Deautoronomy, Large age gap, Violence, Harsh language Twist ending.

_

Mistoffelees stood his ground, his fur standing on end as he hissed and growled at Tumblebrutus, The brown tabby tom was testing his pacients, just because he was pregnant didnt mean he could no longer fend for himself. He was determined to prove him, and all the other jellicles wrong.

Mistoffelees took a lounge at his current victim landing on top of him as he scratched at his face, Tumble leaned in and bit down on Mistoffelees neck, holding onto the lose skin as his hind paws kicked at the tuxedo toms legs. Mistoffelees still had the upper hand as he scratched at the brown toms neck, pouncing back before Tumble could gain control.

They stalked each other quietly, circling one another, ready for the attack, their eyes glued on the other like pray. They were no longer friends now, just a target that needed to be taken out. Tumblebrutus picked up speed and fan at the small tom only to be intercepted by one of the adult toms. Munkustrap had a good few years over Tumble, along with a stronger build.

"I told you, you cannot fight in your condition" Munkustrap turned, looking directly at Mistoffelees, Tumble took this opportunity to turn around and scurry away into the junk, Munkustrap knew he would not leave the junkyard, he could deal with the adolescent later.

"I can do what I want" Mistoffelees protested, besides a small bump in his belly he was hardly showing yet.

"you cannot, you belong to the tribe now" Munkustrap commented, sounding neither happy or sad. Mistoffelees eyes fell to the floor, filled with sorrow, his eyebrows pushed down in anger. Munkustrap sighed, he felt sorry for the young tom that had been taken as Old Deutoronomys new mate, the leader was determined to father another little before his time ended, unfortunately that left the young magical as his only suitor.

"I will walk you back to your den before Old D notices you are gone" Munkustrap said, nudging himself against Mistoffelees, making the young tom walk. "I don't want to go back there" Mistoffelees said weakly, knowing that no one in the tribe was willing to help him, not even Munkustrap.

Seven weeks passed since Mistoffelees was last seen outside of his den. For his safety and Old Deutoronomys satisfaction the tux was locked in confinement, not to be let out until the kittens arrived. Munkustrap found the whole situation quite cruel as he prepared the jellicles for this years ball, one Mistoffelees was not allowed to attend.

After Munkustrap gussied up he began walking towards the junkyards opening, he noticed that Old Deutoronomy had made an early apperience, odd since he usually spent most his free time ravishing his youthful captive.

Munkustrap turned back quickly, raceing quickly to the junkyards old pay stand that made Old Deutoronomys den. The den was large, draped in all kinds of fabrics and shiny trinckets. It was an elegant veiw for a cat.

Munkustrap made his way to the door, only to find out it had been locked. Munkustrap pressed his ear to the door as he called Mistoffelees name. He heard a tired grunt then a small voice speek from behind the door. "Munkustrap?" He questioned.  
"Yeah... yeah it's me" Munkustrap sounded nervous, he backed up from the booth to get a better look, some way in he hoped.

"You are going to get in trouble if you stick around" Mistoffelees commented, his voice sounded bland, as if he was made to rehearse that line.

"I am not going anywhere, is there a different way in?" Munkusstrap questioned looking around, he could see a dull light at the top of the booth.

"Deutoronomy has been leaving through an opening in the ceiling, I cannot make it up..." His sentence sounded unfinished but Munkustrap knew better then to question it. He lept from the group, using the surrounding junk to climb to the top of the booth, he was surprised Old D could make it up.

He peered down into the den momentarily before jumping,landing gently on the pillows covered floor, he looked around the well lite room curiously when his eyes finally fell upon a very pregnant Mistoffelees. His fur coat was glossy and rich, Munkustrap would even swear the little tom was glowing, a thought he decided to dismiss as he remember the unfortunate reality of the situation.

Mistoffelees expression was tired, he looked unmotivated and crushed. Forcing a cat as his mate was truly cruel of Old Deutoronomy, he could recall the queens that he once harmed before, even his own mother Grizzabella was just another way to spread his own genes. Munkustrap vaguely wondered if Mistoffelees planned on abandoning his kittens too, he could not blame the tom if he wanted to run away after the ordeal.

"Are you feeling alright?" He ask sympathetically "do you need anything?" Munkustrap knew his offer was empty to Mistoffelees, noting the tabby cat could do would fix his fathers wrongs.

Mistoffelees sniffed lightly "No" he simply said, laying his head back down on the pillow. Munkustrap watched in silence before his ears perked, the Jellicle ball had begun.

"You will miss the ball" Mistoffelees commented.

Munkustrap shrugged "I didn't want to go anyway" he lied, the ball was always a happy and exciting occasion. But he could afford to miss it this year. "It wont be the same now that Tugger is off exploring the world" he smiled, missing his youngest brother and how unpredictable he was. "Your father will wonder" Mistoffelees continued, Munkustrap just sighed, "let him" Munkustrap sat down on the pillow next to Mistoffelees, he watched insensitively as the tux's rounded belly moved rhythmically up and down, surprised to see little bumps under the flesh as the litter made itself known.

"I hope Old Deutoronomy goes to heavyside this year..." Mistoffelees said, so quiet that Munkustrap almost missed it. He looked to the toms face who was stareing back. He wanted to agree but could not utter the words of betrayal against his father.

"I know he wont though, hes not been a very kind or loving jellicle" Mistoffelees smiled sadly.

The night went by mostly in silence, Munkustrap regretted having leave as his fathers scent approached, he hated leaving Mistoffelees alone with his father but the small tom was to far gone to care, Munkustrap left, promising he would return to visit again soon. Mistoffelees just turned from the tabby, hiding his face in the shadows of the den.

It had been a day since the ball, as rumored Gus, the Theater cat had been chosen to be re-born. Munkustrap looked around at the other possibility. Jennyanydots, Skimbleshanks, Jellylorum and Gus's son asparagus were the eldest, but much younger then his over due father. Without any suitable elders to send Munkustrap wondered if Old Deutoronomy would be the next to leave.

Munkustrap contemplated this thought as he walked to his fathers den, Old Deutoronomy had gone to spend the day with an old friend, and new enimy Bustopher Jone, who was less then happy about the state of his beloved nephew.

Munkustrap made his way to the top of the booth, jumping in gracefully to find Mistoffelees in the same spot he was last time. The tom looked sweaty and shaken up, Munkustrap could smell his fathers sent as it clung all over the tuxedos body. The silver tabby knew better then to ask, or make mention of it. Mistoffelees would just find the incident more humiliating then it had to be.

Munkustrap simply lay down in front of the tom, looking deep into the violet eyes that were once vibrant and bright, were now dull and grey. Munkustraps ear twitched as Mistoffelees let out a quiet grunt of protest. He looked towards Mistoffelees rounded belly in worry.

"They are over due" Mistoffelees commented "But they wont be coming tonight" he answered the question that Munkustrap had been contemplating. He wondered how Mistoffelees knew they were not yet ready to arrive, but it was nothing his magic could not explain away.

"Does it hurt?" Munkustrap asked, moving towards Mistoffelees, he put his hand on the side of the young toms belly gently. Looking to Mistoffelees for approval as he rubbed his fingers into the charcoal black fur.

"It feels weird, but its not painful." Mistoffelees sat up, crossing his legs as Munkustrap massaged his belly, the silver tom had no kittens of his own. He found the idea alluring but would not go about it the way his father had. As Munkustraps hands roamed over the young toms belly he found small indents in the skin, Mistoffelees had long stretch marks that scared his sides, His body was in no way fit to carry a healthy litter without some strain.

Mistoffelees seemed in a better mood when Munkustrap left that day, he saw small smiles come across the toms lips, no matter how short they lasted they were there.

Munkustrap was alarmed to find Old Deutoronomy wondering the junkyard two days later, his arrival caused an up roar in the community as they gathered to his side. Munkustrap just did not understand why he would arrive.

No matter, Munkustrap was eager to pay his tux friend another visit.

Munkustrap approached the booth, he noticed that the lights had been shut off, leaving the inside dark. He jumped down into the den, standing in the sky light surrounded by the only lite in the room. Munkustrap heard strong panting underneath the old steel desk. "Mistoffelees, are you okay?"

"No" Mistoffelees said honestly, chocking back a sob. "The kittens are coming, it hurts a lot" Mistoffelees complained. The young tuxedo tom could feel contractions hit him hard, making him cry out in protest

Munkustrap began to worry, he did not know what to do, how to ease the pain. "Don't worry, I will stay by your side" Mistoffelees grunted again, feeling the need to push.

"I appericate that, but I really need someone with some experience" Mistoffelees explained, a paw to squeeze was one thing, but professional aid was another. Munkustrap nodded "Just hang in there, I will be back as soon as I can"

Munkustrap wasted no time, running down the pathway to the clearing. He spotted a few jellicles, Cassandra, Jemima, Alonzo, None of them would be educated in delivering a child.  
Munkustrap was beginning to panic as time continued to tick by, he finnaly ran into Jellylorum, the light furred creamy queen had many children in her life time, with a rich history of helping the younger girls deliver.

Jelly was making her way towards Munkustraps father who sat perched on the old tire. Munkustrap glared at him for a moment, how could he leave Mistoffeles alone to suffer through the ordeal himself, it was cruel, he could not stand for it.

But Munkustrap was in a hurry at the moment, he calmly requested Jellys assistance, letting her know it was an emergency. She agreed and followed Munkustrap the best she could, traveling slower then the tabby would have hoped.

Munkustrap lead Jelly into the dark booth, to find Mistoffeles sprawled out on the floor, breathing quick, shallow and uneven as he tried pushing the first kitten from his body. Jelly would not have it, she moved quickly between the magicians legs, spreading them apart as she measured how far along he was.

"Misto sweetie, I know you want to push but you need to wait, you will tear at this rate" Jellys voice was quiet and loving, but still firm. Mistoffelees nodded to show he understood. When the next contraction hit he found it hard not to push, he gripped onto Munkustraps hand, squeezing that as he waited for the pain to pass.

Jelly looked over Mistoffelees carefully, poking at his large stomach, placing an ear over to hear the kittens heart beats. Mistoffelees let out a grone as a stray foot kicked the midwife in the cheek lightly. She giggled it off as she showed Misto how to properly breath.

As they waited patiently at Mistoffeles side Jellylorum asked innocently "Are you excited to meet your new brothers and sisters?" Munkustrap gave her a warning glare, Mistoffelees sobbed slightly in distress.

A half hour passed before Mistoffelees was given to go ahead to push, Jellylorum was happy to assist in catching the kittens as they came. Mistoffeles face contorted in pain as each passed through him, he cried as his adolescent body stretched dangerously wide, leaving him sore and exposed. Jelly was quick to cut the umbilical cords and place the newly born kittens onto the cozy blankets.

After the first four Mistoffelees felt warn out, he was tired of pushing, desperate for a good nights sleep to rest his body, But Jelly refused to let the small tom sleep, he had one more to deliver before rest. "I know it is tire sum sweetie, but it is worth it in the end" She smiled, obviously not knowing the shame and sorrow Mistoffelees had felt after being choosen to mate with a tom old enough to be his grandfather.

Jellylorum was sweet, although she seemed inappropriate the only rule she broke was being ignorant. She considered mateing with Old D an honor for anyone, in her eyes Mistoffelees was blessed. She could never fully understand the emotional tormoil Misto felt.

Munkustrap looked towards the window, smelling his fathers scent as the tom approches. Misoffelees began to breath heavy again, Jelly rubbed his belly lightly as she tried to relax him, but it did little to help, he was to scared of his approching mate.

"Munkustrap, Jellylorum." Old D greeted as he pounced from the roof onto the floor below. "What brings you here"

"Just assisting your young mate in delivering the last of your kittens, congraduations" Jellylorum sid sounding sweeter then ever before, like most other jellicles she was entirely dedicated to Old Deutoronomy, he could do nothing wrong.

Mistoffelees continued to move along with the birth, more eager to have the kitten out than before, he was determined to finish, and finnally be able to cover up. Munkustrap stared at his father, he wondered if Old D could see the rage and hate behind his green eyes. Old D's eyes narrowed in warning. The larger cat was intimidating as he stuck out his chest in warning, an act that the other Cats failed to see.

"well, let me see the kittens then!" Old D cheered with a toothy smile as he made his way to the large pillow they were huddled together on. His initial reaction was joy, filled with baby talk as he praised the little ones. With one last push Jellylorum had caught the last of the kittens, holding it out to its father proudly.

"A beautiful baby girl!" Jellylorum cheered. Old Deutoronomys face froze, first in horror then into anger before he composed himself. Munkustrap had noticed the same thing his father did, the young girl had a small mane forming around her neck line.

Munkustrap ran over to the other kittens, looking closely at the dull but apparent patterns he could see small leopard spots, and fluffy mains decorating the kittens in unique patters. Mistoffelees grinned as the toms noticed, He stared intensely into the eyes of his mate, taunting him with the fact that the kittens were not his, but belonged to his youngest son, the Rum Tum Tugger.

"Jellylorum! I thank you for your aid, now please would you leave me and my belovid mate to tend to out children" He smiled cheerfully

Jelly giggled quietly "Ohh I cannot leave just yet, Mistoffelees had some healing that needs to be done. He might possibly bleed out if I-"

"Get out!" Old Deutoronomy shouted, startling the timid queen, his tail tucked between her legs with her ears down. "Please" He said, catching his temper. Jellylorum looked towards Munkustrap then Old D again, nodding her head as she turned her tail and left.

"You dirty fucking whore!" He screamed, making his way towards Mistoffelees, The Tux stared back at him from his spot on the ground, his eyes were angry and determined. "I will never have your kittens, I would sooner birth a pollicle's pups" Mistoffelees hissed.

Old Deutoronomy swung his hand up in the air, bringing it down onto the tuxedo's body, he continued to beat the quivering tom even as Munkustrap intervened, biting and scratching at his father. "Leave him alone! You have hurt the poor tom enough" Munkustrap finally said as old D stopped with the hitting, Mistoffelees curled in a small ball, covering his head from any more blows.

"Munkustrap, you dare betray your father? You are just like your brothers, ungrateful vermin" he spat  
"You are out of control, You cannot strip an indevidual of his rights to please yourself, We are not in the stone ages anymore!" Munkustrap yelled, holding hiself back, he knew in a battle of bronze his father had the upper hand, he was big and powerful with strong arms, Munkustrap was still a strong tom, but his body was avrage build while Old D was bigger then some Pollicles.  
"Silence! You cannot talk to me that way" Old D said, as his fist collided with the silver toms face. Munkustrap was knocked off balance, hitting his head hard against the metal desk behind Mistoffelees.

His vision danced around as he witnessed Old Deutoronomy forcefully beating Mistoffelees who screamed in agony, the room went black as Munkustrap noticed his fathers blood soaked hands and the silence of Mistoffelees frail voice.

Munkustrap woke up with a jerk, He could barely remember what had taken place that night, or how it was resolved, was it even? Munkustrap looked around, he recognized the room as Jennys, a makeshift doctors office. His eyes fluttered, his head throbbed as Jenny burst into the room, cheerful to see the tabby had awaken.

"It is about time you joined us sleepy head" Jenny smiled sweetly, putting a moist clothe on the tabby's forehead. "I thought we might have lost you" she commented.

"What happened?" Munkustrap muttered, his voice was dry and weak, "Where is Mistoffelees?" Jenny frowned " I am sorry dear, by the time we got to him, the pollicle had finished him off, there was nothing we could do"

"W-what?" Munkustrap chocked, Mistoffelees couldn't be dead, Jenny nodded "poor dear was torn apart by the time we got there, You are lucky it didn't finish you off right there" Jenny had her story wrong, Old Deutoronomy could not get away with this, that bastard!

Munkustrap leaned forward, attempting to lift himself off the be only to find his legs were unresponsive. "What the hell" He panicked, he could not feel or move them in the slightest.

"I am sorry Munkustrap, the damage to your legs seems perminant. Just be thankful you are alive at all" Jennys words sounded so crule, so mislead. Munkustrap began breathing heavy, his own father single handedly crippled his son, and murdered his young mate, all for what!?

"Kittens" Munkustrap studdered "where are the kittens?" Jenny looked at him confused, "No kittens were found thank heaven, I think they were all asleep at the time"

"Mistoffelees had a litter of kittens, please tell me you found them"

Jenny shook her head, her expression suggesting Munkustrap was delusional "Sorry, not a trace" Munkustraps lip began to tremble as the news piled up. The preventable death of a young tom and his children, his permanent disability that promised he would not be a threat to Old Deutoronomy ever again. Munkustrap wished he was dead as he cried into his hands, he cursed himself for not acting sooner, not seeing the corruption in his father. Munkustrap felt completely useless, and worst of all his father was going to get away with it.

"I will leave you to take it all in" Jenny said, patting Munkustraps shoulder before turning towards the exit. "I have not seen Jellylorum in a good few moons now, I hope she stays out of danger, their is a very nasty pollicle running lose out there" Jenny warned.

Only Munkustrap knew, it was no pollicle.


End file.
